perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank
The reputation gained through quests, and the level of characters, are the prerequisites for gaining rank. Rank makes available, equipment at the NPC next to the Commander at the southwest corner of Archosaur, across from General Summer. A rank ring, named 'Rank Badge' is given, and replaced at each new rank at no charge, by the Commander himself. 35,000 Reputation, the requirement for Rank VI, is required for obtaining and upkeep of a Homestead. The Rings given for rank increase is available at different character levels than the Armor and Weapons Buying Rank with Coin: :Reputation amount desired, divided by 25, multiplied by the current cost of Wraith Officer's Badge. They are sold by Catshops near the Commander for around 1,200 coin. 48 coin per Rep, ::Catshop price guide - live, searches the server database for up-to the minute information - pwcats.info ::300 Reputation for around 125,000 : Imperial Exam List. 416 2/3 coin per Rep. :With Level 95+ and MoraiReputation, you can use 20 x 80 reputation badges daily (need 1500 prestige, consumes 5 influence per badge) :Warsong City Emblems to craft Wraith Officer Badges. 2 Emblems convert to one Badge. Get warsong emblems in Full Warsong runs or exchange Flowsilver Palace coins for warsong emblems > 1 FSPcoin = 12 Emblems = 6 Badges Reputation is the most stringent requirement of the Homestead system. At 1200 per WOB, 35K rep costs 1.7 million. Armor and Weapons Rings Each of the rings have equal bonuses to physical and magical attack. The second and succeeding rings have a bonus to critical hit chance, and the third and successive rings have a bonus to hit points. The sixth and successive rings have a bonus to channeling rate, and the final, ninth ring has a bonus to Accuracy and Defense Level * ☆ Recruit's Badge. Rank I, Level 30. +20 to Physical Attack and Magic Attack * ☆☆ Private's Badge, Rank II. Level 40. PA, MA +30. Critical Hit Rate +1% * ☆☆ Captain's Badge, Rank III. PA, MA +42. Crit 1%, HP +50 * ☆☆☆ Lieutenant's Badge, Rank IV. Level 60. PA, MA +55. Crit 1%, HP +70 * ☆☆☆ Brigadier's Badge, Rank V. PA, MA +70.. Crit 2%, HP +90 * ★ High Commander's Badge, Rank VI. Level 80. PA, MA +85. Crit +2%, HP +120. Channeling -3% * ★ Marshal's Badge, Level 90, Rank VII. PA MA +100, Critical Hit Rate +3%, HP +150, Channeling -3% * ★★ General's Badge, Level 100, Rank VIII. PA MA +125, Critical Hit Rate +4%, HP +180, Channeling -6% * ★★ Ring of Trauma, Level 101, Rank IX. PA MA +210. Critical Hit Rate +3%, Channeling -6%. Accuracy +50 %. Def. Level +5 Notes 14 x General Summer's Token at over 10 million at catshops; over 140 million, + 2 x Medal of Glory = R9 piece Awakened, etc, G16 around 35 million per piece Links * Rank 9 Armor screenshots on Ecatomb, other ranks of armor and weapons at that site * http://www.arcgames.com/en/forums/pwi#/discussion/1204903/homestead-guide-collection (Reputation required for Homestead, discussion of means * https://pwinsider.wordpress.com/2011/06/01/rank-ix-gear-reachable/ Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics Category:Level Category:Player Character